Dragonball Daioh: A Ruined future
by Professor Bathroom
Summary: Everything was so pefect, so happy, so beautiful...This is the story of our girl's fight to survive.
1. The perfect day

**Okay this is a blend of 2 of my favourite Anime shows of all time. Azumanga Daioh and Dragonball Z. For ages I pondered how i'd cross over two...really incompatible series, then it hit me! So, please, my dear readers, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this. I also don't own the characters or themes of Dragonball, they belong to the greatest manga-ka of all time, Akira Toriyama**

**Dragonball Daioh : A Ruined future**

"Itakimas!" cried Tomo Takino as she departed her home for yet another day of...well generally slacking off and annoying her friends but everyone else calls it everyone's daily dose of compulsory education, otherwise school.

Tomo's route to school was pretty routine, every day of every year she did the same thing. Set off 15 minutes before her best friend, Koyomi Mizuhara. The sole purpose of which was to tag along and start off the day on a good old annoyance. Which needless to say Tomo has excelled in every morning.

"YOMI-CHAN!" Tomo yelled as she wrapped her arms around her friend and started squeezing her cheeks as if she was showing affection to some newborn baby. Needless to say this earned her a good old squeeze back and a yell of "BAKA!" from Koyomi to let Tomo know that she had succeeded.

"You really need to grow up you know" Koyomi, who we shall now refer to as her nickname, Yomi, remarked to the following Tomo. "Grow up? Nah' i'm gonna stay a kid until I join the ICPO of course, because they only accept the most mature into their ranks!" Tomo stated, and oddly enough saluted and started goose-stepping in front of Yomi with a serious look on her face.

Yomi sweat dropped at this and clouted Tomo around the head "Baka! That's the goose-step!" Tomo looked confused for a second then a smirk came onto her face. "Poor, poor Yomi, already you're mistaking a typical ICPO walk for walking like a goose, observe!" Tomo said, squatting down on the ground and waddling in a typical duck fashion "See? Totally different things! All your fat must've gone to your brain!"

The screams of anguish could be heard from miles away...

**SCENE CHANGE**

"_Wow...this is a really beautiful day!...Osaka-san will probably say it's all part of some alien invasion or something..."_ Was what raced through little Chiyo-chan's mind as she left her family home for school, her favourite place to go. This was of course in no small part to her group of friends she'd been a part of for the last few years. She was looking forward to the college entrance exams, but at the same time dreading them, as that would mean she & her friends would go their separate ways after so long together, she'd have to cherish these memories, because as far as she was concerned, they were the best memories of her life.

"C...Chiyo-chan!" Came the ever spacey voice of Ayumu Kasuga, better known as Osaka. "Osaka-san!" Chiyo-chan replied cheerfully as Osaka approached with a slightly fearful look on her face. "O...Osaka-san what's wrong?" Chiyo asked worriedly, half knowing what the "problem" would turn out to be.

"W...well it's this day! It just...it don't feel right!" "Oh...why's that Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked, leading slightly ahead of Osaka as they continued towards school. "It's just...it's too perfect!! Haven't ya' noticed at all!? No clouds in tha' sky! A nice breeze in the air! All the birds are singin' in harmony! It's just wrong!" Chiyo was rather perplexed at this, in all the years they'd known each other Osaka had gone off on some tandems, but this had to be the most ridiculous reason for being worried she'd heard out of the Osakan girl yet.

"Look...Osaka-san" Chiyo said, walking up to her and looking her in the eye "Don't you think you're just being paranoid?" Osaka felt hurt at this...Chiyo-chan, her best friend...her first friend she'd ever had didn't believe her! "I...i'm...i'm bein'... paranoid ya' say?" Osaka replied, a small tear falling from her half open eyes.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that Osaka-san!" "Huh?...ya' didn't?" Osaka asked, slightly confused "Yeah! I just meant...well...some of the things you think are suspicious are good things! How about..." Chiyo searched around for a possible culprit "Haha! Look at this litter!" she cried, running over to a discarded wrapper and pointed at it. "Osaka-san, don't you think this could be the work of some sort of serial...litterbug?" Chiyo asked half heartedly, coming up with the best thing from improvisation wasn't exactly easy.

"Serial...yeah! He's been droppin' litter all over ta throw everyone off of his plot to take ova' the city! While we're all complainin' about the litter, him an' his army just swoop in without us noticin' and take ova' our minds!" Osaka said, waving her hands in the air for some sort of effect.

"Exactly! So we can help by not getting distracted and watching out for the troops at school!" So with a cry of agreement Chiyo & Osaka continued on towards school.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"_I...I wonder if he'll be angry at me again..."_ Thought Sakaki Maeda as she walked down one of the many busy streets of central Tokyo on her daily walk to school._ "Please...please don't be angry at me again..."_ She pleaded in her mind as she approached the spot she had passed every day she had been attending High school.

The spot where the seemingly always pissed off cat known as Kamineko could be found mornings and _evenings. "Just...please...let today be the day you let me pet you!!"_ She thought as she approached him cautiously, as usual his head popped up and his eyes spread wide staring straight at the approaching girl.

"H...hello again, please let me pet you..." Sakaki said to the cat as she reached out her hand. Amazingly Kamineko didn't bite her fingertips as usual, this just may be the day!

"BAH!" Came a gruff voice from behind Sakaki, causing Kamineko to move as fast as his little legs could carry him away from the now 2 girl standing there.

"You never learn do ya' Sakaki? You just gotta scare em' off! Not try to befriend the little pests!" Advised Kagura Kuroki, Sakaki's friend, classmate and self-proclaimed rival in all things sport related.

"I...nearly..." Sakaki mumbled, shivering in slight anger and knowledge that the day was just too perfect to be true.

"Let's forget about it and get to school! We've got P.E today and we're on track! I'm gonna beat you today and you better believe it!" Kagura yelled triumphantly as she pumped her fist in the air several times.

"In fact...I'll race you to school!" Kagura declared and she took off as fast as she could ahead of the ever quiet Sakaki. Sakaki continued at her previous pace of walking, knowing eventually Kagura would realise Sakaki hadn't taken up her challenge and come back to rejoin her.

She proved her self correct after 2 minutes had passed, a slightly puffing Kagura ran back up to Sakaki looking slightly pissed "Why didn't you race?? I put my all into that as well..." Kagura asked as Sakaki looked her in the eye.

"Can't we just...you know...be friends?" Sakaki asked, her line of vision not straying from Kagura's eyes. "F...friends?" Kagura asked, slightly confused at Sakaki's request.

"But...ever since you beat me it's been...it's been my goal to best you in something...which i've yet to do..." Kagura commented with a strong hint of sadness in her voice. Kagura thought for a second, her head tilting from side to side as if it was attached to a clock.

"Well...ah screw it! Sure we can just be friends! I now officially declare the Sakaki-Kagura rivalry over!" She declared rather louder than intended, but it got the point across to Sakaki. "Thanks...Kagura" Sakaki said just loud enough for the athletic girl to hear.

"Well come on then! No point getting lectured by Yukari-Sensei for being late!" Kagura shouted as the two girl ran towards their school.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"_Today will be different! The weather is perfect, everything has gone perfectly this morning. Now the last piece of the Jigsaw is me and Sakaki-san sharing our first kiss under the light of the sunset!" _Was what went through the rather mad mind of Kaorin Aida as she set off from her home to school, where she could have her fix of her crush and idol, Sakaki.

Now that she had been transferred into the Ero-Sensei's class for her last year of high school, she saw as much of Sakaki as was possible during lunch break. This involved numerous activities such as taking as many pictures of Sakaki as she could. Trying to ask Sakaki if she could sit next to her for lunch...but failing miserably. Also there was that one time she brought binoculars to school and skipped lessons to watch Sakaki through the window, this turned out to be a bad idea however as he was caught within the first 10 minutes by Kurosawa-Sensei who was taking her class to the pool, where Kimura-Sensei would be no doubt lurking.

But one day she would do it, confess her long felt feelings for Sakaki, and finally find true happiness!

"Kaorin...hello...KAORIN!" shouted the girl in question's best friend. Chihiro Suzuki the calmer, more sensible half of their friendship.

"H...huh?" Kaorin asked, slightly drooling from a no doubt erotic daydream involving Sakaki. "Daydreaming again? At least keep it for your room, not in the middle of the street people might think there's something wrong with you..." Chihiro asked, slightly doubting her idea that Kaorin in fact didn't have anything wrong with her.

"Well the only person who I care about thinking good of me is my Sakaki-san! Everybody else is irrelevant!" Kaorin declared loudly, getting a few strange stares from passers by.

"You really need to stop that you know...you should consider other people's feelings instead of just your own..." Chihiro commented, unsure of how her friend would interpret it.

"I do! I consider Sakaki-san's feelings!" Kaorin answered with a grin on her face. "No, I mean everyone's, calling people's feelings irrelevant isn't really nice you know..." Chihiro answered "Well...screw them!" Kaorin answered rather loudly.

"Sakaki-san wont like you if you're insensitive to other people's feelings you know" Chihiro said with a slight grin on her face "Oh...right..." Kaorin answered quietly. "Well for Sakaki-san i'll do anything! From now on i'll consider other people's feelings!" Kaorin said patting Chihiro on the shoulder.

"Great! Now lets get to school, you know what happens if we're late twice in one week..." Chihiro said and they ran the rest of the way to school

It's rather depressing actually. To think that such a...picture perfect day could turn into a living nightmare...

**Well that was the debut chapter for my second fic! I hope you guys like it! The antagonists will be revealed in the next chapter! So see you, probably in a week or two with chapter two up! Pop in a review would you?**


	2. The beginning of hell

**I can't apologise enough for the big delay in this chapter. My Coursework has been taking up most of my time and some deadlines have been pushed forward so i've been in overdrive. But i'm back with the 2nd chapter, so go forth and read my beloved readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own any of the characters or themes of Azumanga Daioh, if I did, I'd be too busy rolling around in my money to write this. I also don't own the characters or themes of Dragonball, they belong to the greatest manga-ka of all time, Akira Toriyama**

**Dragonball Daioh : A Ruined future**

"Late again I see! You really need to start thinking seriously about your school career! Your life depends on it Yukari-Sensei!" Shouted Tomo as homeroom teacher Yukari Tanizaki entered the classroom with a sense of hangover around her. "...Shut up Tomo!" Yukari shouted as she sat herself behind her desk and promptly dropped her head onto the desk "Translate...now...wake me...end...lesson" Yukari managed as the audible sound of snoring began to be churned out from her.

"Another unproductive lesson as anticipated" Tomo smugly said as she leaned back in her chair, placing her hands behind her head. "Don't feel proud for predicting this Tomo. I think we all expected it when we have English for 1st lesson" Yomi replied, denouncing Tomo's smugness. "I mean it's not like this is unusual! No matter how lovable she is she's just not cut out for teaching..." Yomi commented as she twiddled her pencil with the tips of her fingers.

"Well hey at least she's better than that pervert Kimura! Sure he knows how to teach but he can't go five minutes without making some pervy comment towards poor Kaorin..." Tomo replied, defending her homeroom teacher and mentioning the poor Kaorin who had been placed in Kimura's homeroom for the whole of her final year at the school. Yomi shuddered at the thought of that pervert and nodded in agreement, realising that Yukari was a hell of a lot better than him.

"Yukari-Sensei should've at least set a new translation for us, it's the same as the one yesterday, I bet she hasn't even bothered cleaning the blackboard..." Yomi said boredly, letting out a loud yawn just after.

Tomo suddenly began giggling "So...I was right..." Tomo said to Yomi, a large grin now on her face "About what Tomo?" Yomi asked, slightly irritated by Tomo "Oh you know...I know there was that show on weight loss on last night...and it seems you stayed up all night to watch it!" Tomo declared, her giggle now broke into full laughter.

Yomi blushed profusely in embarrassment before turning to Tomo. "I'll give you a ten second head start...get moving" Yomi said, the eyes of an angry demon peering out from behind her glasses. Tomo, now terrified, leapt up from her seat and dashed out of the room with every ounce of wildcat energy she had.

Yomi then stood up and slowly walked through the open classroom door and stood still for a second in the doorway, and in an instant she was gone.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Oh dear...I feel sorry for poor Tomo-san...Yomi-san wont show her mercy..." Chiyo-chan commented to Osaka as Yomi disappeared from just beyond the doorway. "Yeah...I mean i'd ratha' face a Panda or sumthin' than an angry Yomi..." Osaka commented in her dreamy, spacey fashion.

"Anyway back to tha' issue at hand!" Osaka declared, banging her fist on Chiyo's desk, startling the poor little prodigy. "That serial litterbug ya say is gonna come n' take ova' with his army while we're all distracted!" Osaka began, getting a small sigh from Chiyo-chan. "I say we need ta' start patrolin' round the city! If we see that damn litterbug, we go up to him n' get 'im good!" Punching the air in an imitation.

"You mean we should be...Vigilantes?" Chiyo asked slightly worried at how far her friend was prepared to take this "...Yeah that's tha' word I was lookin' for!" Osaka said in delight. She then grabbed a blank piece of paper and started thinking of patrol timetables for her and Chiyo-chan, starting to get Chiyo-chan very worried.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"How ya' doin' friend?" Kagura said to her ex-rival Sakaki as she pulled up her chair to Sakaki's desk in a similar fashion to when the two girls first talked at the beginning of their second year. "Good thank you" Sakaki smiled at the use of friend, she enjoyed having another good friend and not a good rival.

"So yeah I finally got the bike I said I was gonna get! You remember the one I showed you in that magazine?" Kagura said happily, receiving a no from Sakaki "Oh...well nevermind! It's amazing! It just rides so smoothly..." Kagura thought, remembering the night before when her part time job had finally paid off and she gloriously rode her new bike home.

"Hmm...sounds nice" Sakaki remarked, doodling a necoconeco in the corner of her work book. "Nice is an understatement" Kagura said proudly.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"You two seem to be having fun..." Chihiro remarked as she walked over towards Chiyo-chan and Osaka, who seemed to be in her own world again. "Well...let's just say Osaka-san has been having...ideas..." Chiyo whispered to Chihiro, indicating the piece of paper laying on the desk below. Picking it up and reading it, Chihiro discovered it seemed to be a timetable for some sort of patrol routine around the city. "What's...I actually don't want to know..." Chihiro decided and went over to her other friends and began a typical girly conversation.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"WHY?...WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!!" Kaorin screamed in terror as he sat at the desk directly in front of Kimura-Sensei's desk. Her arms becoming limp, she let her body fall onto the desk and started breathing heavily.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Is it the end of the..WHOA!" Yukari shouted as she held on to her desk as the whole school structure shook violently for about 2 whole minutes. "Was...was that an earthquake" "An explosion?" "Aliens!" Were the various remarks made by some of the students as the shaking stopped and frantic rushing about started.

Suddenly, Minamo Kurosawa opened the door to Yukari's homeroom "Everyone quick we've got to go to the main hall!" she shouted, Yukari obeyed and led her class on a run to the main hall where the whole school was gathered with the various staff members standing up on the stage in front of a very large television screen normally used for public information films.

"Silence!" The headmaster ordered and the questions the students were belting out suddenly stopped. "Well...i'm sure...i'm sure everyone is wondering exactly what the shaking was moments ago...well in times of emergency the school gathers here and awaits instructions on what to do, and as we have received none as of yet myself, as well as all the staff wish to find out what the shaking was as well, and i'm sure the national news can answer our questions" He finished as the screen was switched on and showed a newsreader introducing a correspondent.

"Yes...we're live in central Yokohama, which seemed to be where the most damage has occurred...at least with the information we've got at the moment...but from what we can assume right now then Yokohama was the epicenter for the earthquake that occurred mere minutes ago..." The students and staff watched in awe as the reported turned a corner to find an office building collapsed "Oh my god...there's debris everywhere..." Then suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the reporter turned to face the Yokohama marine tower "Oh my god the tower...the tower is falling!" A wave of dirt and dust confirmed the impact of the tower on the ground.

Then suddenly the reporter fell to the ground dead, blood splattered onto the camera lens as the camera fell to the ground, confirming the Camera man's death.

Footsteps were heard and the camera was picked up. "Looks like this things still running!" A male voice shouted out "Really? How about we make a little broadcast to the people?" A mocking female voice replied and the camera was turned round.

A boy and a girl, looking to be about 18 stared into the Camera. They seemed to be twins, looking very alike, the only difference being their clothes and the Girl's blonde hair and the boy's black hair.

"Hello everybody! We're going to be redecorating this world somewhat from now on, I hope you don't mind...but then you'll all be dead anyway!" The boy laughed as he crushed the camera.

Static filled the television screen and terror filled the minds of all the students and staff of Azumanga high school.

**There you go! Your villains! Jinzoningen (Androids) #17 & #18! This is indeed the world from the Dragonball Z TV Special "The history of Trunks" If you haven't seen it I recommend you do, if only for the scarred, one-armed, badass Gohan!**

**Thanks for reading and review would you?**


End file.
